


Stay with me...

by Extilmark_2



Category: Attack - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Choking, Crying, Cuts, Graphic kinda, I DONT KNOW ANYMORE TAGSSSS, Killing, Kind of soft ig lols, Other, Yandere, people dying :0, strong love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extilmark_2/pseuds/Extilmark_2
Summary: You never thought to the point anyone could be driven by love so much. Have so much lust and desire to be with someone, that they’d do anything,absolutely anything, just to feel the love back.
Kudos: 3





	Stay with me...

DISCLAMER!!- This fic takes time in a real world setting and not the Attack On Titan world. Again, Everything in my story is different and is not following the relationships the characters have with each other in the show. Thank you :)  
_____________________________________________

You never thought to the point anyone could be driven by love so much. Have so much lust and desire to be with someone, that they’d do anything,absolutely anything, just to feel the love back.

You never thought it would be you. You never thought he’d be the one to do something like this. Without any clarification- Your now his.

________________________________________

In all reality you never thought this would come true. Him asking to take you out on a fucking night alone? It’s usually “ Want to go out and have drinks with me and Levi”. The feelings not right. You and Erwin are closer- closer than you and Levi but, Levi been trying to plan something with you all week- Then he just cancels? More enough after canceling Erwin makes a plan?

You have to be honest to yourself. You and Erwin are closer than friends. Everyone knows it. All though Levi hates when you guess get touchy when all of you are together. It’s not that serious is it?

Your interrupted by a text.

The name “Erwin❤️” pops up on your phone. You swipe to open his text as it reads.

“I’m actually at Levi’s place. Forgot to tell you. Come here and will leave after a few ok?”

You respond saying “okay😊” before sliding your phone back into your pocket. Knowing you don’t live too far from Levi. It’s a short walk, About 5 minutes from where you are. So without hesitation you go.  
________________________________________

You knock on the front door as you wait for a answer. You look around realizing, Erwins car isn’t here? Maybe he’s just not here yet. You knock again still no answer. So as usual you walk in. A slight foul smell hits you as you nudge back. It’s quit unusual that there’s a foul smell in Levi’s house- thinking that he’s a clean freak.

Pushing along you shut the door. Theres no one in here. There is water running somewhere though. You can hear it. Something being filled with water. You walk through the kitchen to the bathroom. Coming closer you can hear that it’s the bath tub running. You slightly knock on the door and again no answer.

You slightly open the door peeking in. You almost screamed. But you ran up to the bathtub Turing off the water before holding Erwins lifeless hand in yours. The water is freezing. He’s completely naked. To look as if he has gashes all over his body. But what you can notice is his head that’s bleeding mostly cracked open.

Your hearts beating fast. Who do you call or?

“ Erwin?!!! Hello??? Wake up!!!! ERWIN!!!!!”

Your starting to freak out to the point we’re your too scared to move or think. Before feeling a presents behind you. Quickly you turn around getting a glance of someone before getting completely knocked out.  
________________________________________

“Y/n. Wake up. Baby wake up.”

Your shaken by someone as there words are quiet in your head. Before opening your eyes fully you try to pull at your arm but it’s not moving. You groan from the pain of a head ache as you lift your head slightly. Looking in front of you there’s a figure.

A person. You jerks your to both sides of the room before realizing. Your tied up. Legs and arms tied down. Coldness of the air spiking your skin as you only have undergarments on. You scream but it’s muffled as you have a cloth tied around your mouth. You look at the figure with tears in your eyes as it moves closer too you.

“Y/n.... Please don’t.”

“ Screaming won’t help you baby. But promise me. If I take it off from around your mouth. Will you promise not to scream?”

You slightly nod your head yes as he moves slowly around you and he takes it off. You look at him as he stares at you for a second.

“Levi..... what are you-“

“ Don’t act so stupid y/n. Really? Y/n please. You know how much I love you....”

“Why... did you do that too him...”

“I had too, I need you to know what I’d do for your love. How far id go baby.”

“ Please... Levi let me go....”

“Baby I cant, I need you!! I need you okay...?”

You watch as he comes between you before running his hands up your thighs to all the way up your neck as he slightly raps his fingers around your throat and his mouth comes down too your ear and he whispers-

“I did this all for us baby. All of it. I love you so much, I couldn’t stand that you and him were so close. I need you.... your mine....”

You breath heavy against him as he kisses your neck leading all the way down too your stomach before running his hands on your waist. You watch as he grabs a bottle of alcohol before taking a sip of it and offering it too you. You slightly shake your head no. You sense it triggered him a bit as he grabs your chin and forcing his thumb into your mouth as he pours a little down your throat.

“ There you go.... Stop being so scared.... i don’t want you to be scared of me y/n I want you to love me back. Love me as much as I love you..... I want to own you.”

You whimper back as he smears your spit over your lips before kissing you, wrapping his fingers around your neck softly.

You can taste the alcohol as you taste his lips. He pulls away slowly as his eyes go low. He whips the tear from your eye as he rubs your cheek.

“Let me do this okay.....”

You shake your head no slowly as he starts wrapping the cloths back around your head and stuffing it in your mouth. Your words turn into groans as you bed him not to start his actions he’s planning to do. He kisses your cheek before laying your head down and holding your hand.

“ Scream as loud as you need too baby.....”

Your eyes go wide as you scream against the the cloth. The feeling of your thigh being stabbed and splitting open takes over your body as you try to squirm and move. The feeling is gone quick but the pain stays. You feel as a cloth is pressed on the wound. You squeeze his hand right as you cry and breath heavy. 

“Don’t pass out on me y/n. Look at me.”

You jerk your head up at him with tears in your eyes when he has the opposite. You can see the lust and love in his eyes. It’s all over you. He wants to take all of you, devour you. 

You see as there’s fresh cuts in your legs as you panic. He cut his name into you. Out of everything. He crawled back up too you as he whips your tears kissing your neck everywhere as he takes the cloth from around your head and out your mouth. Kissing you again.

“Stay with me..... Okay? Let me take care of you baby.”

He rubs your cheek with his thumb as he grabs the bottle of alcohol again taking two large gulps before offering it too you again.

You shake your head no as he stares into your eyes.

“Please, talk with your words baby.”

“No....”

“....”

Without hesitation he moves back down to your thighs before hovering the alcohol over your wound. 

“ Let me....”

“ Please don’t.... it’ll get infected an-“

He turns the bottle too you to show. You read the label as it says “100% alcohol”. Your eyes go worried as he turns it back to himself.

“Please don’t....”

He pours it right on too your wound as he then punches down on it with a cloth. Your screams fill the room before they turn to whimpers.

“ Ill take care of you baby.... just stay with me.. okay... I cant lose you. I love you so much you don’t understand... let me love you.”

“Just let me love you.”  
_____________________________________________


End file.
